Love But Not Betrayed Season 2 episode 3
by GamecockFan01
Summary: Episodes 3-9
1. Season 2 episode 3

**Crazy Life**

**Season 2 episode 3**

**July 8, 2009**

**Short Episode**

Samantha and Chris were watching Elliot. They were in Samantha's room. Once Elliot fell asleep, they started to kiss.

The doorbell rang, and Amanda, Samantha's mom got the door. "Hey Tom, do you need to see Samantha, she is in her room. You can go see her."

"Thank you Mrs. Polanski." Tom went to Samantha's room. Once he got there he heard something and just looked in and saw Samantha and Chris kissing. "Thank you for being honest." Samantha turned around and saw Tom. "I am sorry, but if I told you, you would not have been my friend."

"You should have known that I would found out sooner or later." Tom left Samantha's house and she followed right behind him. "Please don't be mad. I didn't want to hurt you but this is my baby's daddy and I think it would be better if I start to date him."

"I just think you shouldn't have done this, yes it is great that you are dating your baby's dad but you should have told me the truth. I can't do this leave me alone." Tom ran home and Samantha went back into her house. She saw Chris holding Elliot. "Chris, we need to talk. You and I need to be completely honest when we talk to each other. I disappointed Tom and I don't want us to be like that."

"Ok, I agree."

Next Episode Preview:

**Samantha starts sophomore year of High school. She also finally gets a job. She also meets a new girl.**

***Guest Star Dreya**


	2. Season 2 Episode 4

**School Time**

**July 10, 2009**

It was an early Monday mourning and it was time for Samantha to get up and change Elliot. It was also time to get ready for school. Samantha was going to start sophomore year. While changing Elliot's diaper, Samantha's mom woke up and fixed milk for him to. "Thank you mom."

"It is fine; I was going to get up anyways." Samantha decided after changing Elliot's diaper to get all her stuff for school and eat breakfast.

By seven-thirty in the mourning Samantha was in the car and off to school. Once she got to school she saw Chris and gave him a kiss. Then she saw Tom and he just walked right by her with a mad look on his face. She started to kiss Chris again. Soon the bell rand and it was time for class. As she was walking to class she bumped into a girl. "Hey, I am sorry, my name is Samantha."

"It is ok, I am Dreya."

"That is a nice name. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure, also are you the girl who had a baby just a couple of months ago?"

"Yea, that's me. Well I got to get to class before I get into trouble."

"Ok I will talk to you later."

"Bye." Samantha went on and entered her math class.

Once classes were over for the day Samantha went home. She heard the doorbell ringing. "Hey Dreya. How are you? Do you want to see Elliot?"

"Yes, I really want to."

"Here he is." Samantha showed Dreya Elliot and she thought he looked really cute. "My life after him was very difficult, but I get help from my friends and especially from my mom."

"Does your dad live here?"

"No, he left us without telling us where he went to. We haven't heard from him for almost six months."

"Oh I am sorry to bring it up."

"It is ok. Samantha put Elliot to sleep and she got dinner, while Dreya decided to go home.

Later that evening Samantha's mom came into Samantha's room and talked to Samantha. "Hey how is Elliot and u?"

"I am doing ok, so is he."

"Our lives might be difficult now since you had Elliot and your dad leaving us but we can get over it and everything will be fine. It is nothing you could have done to prevent from any of this from happening except you having sex."

"Mom, my life is different and I know now having sex was a mistake but it wasn't all might fault. Chris sort of forced me to have sex."

"How did he force you?"

"He got me drunk."

"Wait what you had alcohol?"

"Not really just a little."

"Does Chris's Parents know that he had alcohol?"

"I don't know, maybe. Mom please don't do anything, Chris and I got over it."

"Well I can't. I got to do something."

"Mom don't do anything that will hurt Chris and my relationship."

"I will try not to. It is time for you to go to bed, goodnight." Samantha then went to bed.

**Next Episode Preview:**

**July 17, 2009**

**What Happened?**

**Pt 1**

**What is the story between Samantha's dad? What every happened to him? Why did he leave? Samantha ****Dad comes back but with a secret.**


	3. Season 2 episode 5

**What Happened?**

**Part 1**

**(Part 2 next season)**

**July 17, 2009**

Samantha was on her way home from school when she saw Chris. "Hey babe, what are you doing tonight?"

"Not having sex if that is what you're thinking. I am taking care of Elliot then nothing after."

"Do you need some help with Elliot?"

"That will be great. It is about time that you help out with your child to."

"I know. I am going to help you." Finally when they got home they took care of Elliot when Samantha heard the doorbell. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Samantha, don't you know who I am?"

"No I don't know who you are."

"I am your dad."

"Dad, is that really you?"

"Yes, sorry that I left on you and your mom."

"We are doing fine without you."

"Samantha, who is at the door," asked Amanda?

"It isn't anybody important."

"Can I see your baby?"

"No, because you weren't there when he was born."

"I wanted to be there but I couldn't."

"Where have you been?"

"I-I joined the Army."

"Why?"

"Because whenever I and your mom had the fight the last time I was here she thought I wasn't strong enough, so I joined the Army. It was my choice."

"Mark, is that you," asked Amanda?

"Yes, it is me." They talked and at the end Samantha's dad told them that he has to go back for a couple of more months.

That evening Samantha's dad and the rest of the family ate dinner and talked for a couple of hours before Samantha's dad left. Then by about nine' o clock her dad left and he promised to come back in a couple of months.


	4. Season 2 episode 6

**Growing up**

**Episode 6**

**July 24, 2009**

Samantha was on her way to school when she saw Tom walking by himself. She decided to go and talk to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happen and what can I say to make me and you friends again?"

"It just doesn't happen. Everything just doesn't happen. If you were my friend you wouldn't have done that and especially lie to me to my face."

"I am sorry, I just thought-."

"That's it, you thought. You don't know what's right for you and him."

"Tom I just want Chris in mine and his baby's life."

"That is fine but don't lie to me, ok."

"Ok."

Once the bell rang for lunch Samantha saw Chris and she decided to go sit with him. "Hey, how were classes?"

"They were ok, I guess. I am just ready to leave this place."

"Chris your just a sophomore and so am I, we have two more years after this."

"I know."

"Oh, guess what I found my dad. He came to my house a couple of days ago ands he told me where he was. He joined the army."

"Oh that is cool."

"Ok, what I was going to tell you is that we need to brake up. You can still help Elliot but I lost my best friend and it is because we started to date and I lied to him. I hope we can be friends."

"Yea, we can still be friends. I started to think how you treated Tom."

"How did you know that it was Tom?"

"Samantha, everybody knows about you and Tom and what happened."

"Oh yea."  
Once the bell rang to go home Samantha and Chris and Tom walked home and the whole situation was fixed.

When she got home Samantha went and changed Elliot while her mom was about to leave to go to a meeting. As she was leaving Chris came in and started helping Samantha fix Elliot his bottle of milk.

Later that evening Samantha's mom got home and saw Samantha asleep on the couch and saw Elliot asleep in his bed. Amanda got a blanket and set it on Samantha and then she went to check on Elliot and then went to sleep.

Next Episode Preview: August 7

**Promise or not**:

Samantha gets a baby sitter for Elliot and learns that having a baby sitter cost a lot of money.


End file.
